particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Kalistan
Preface Historically, modern Kalistan has existed as two entities, that of Ananto and that of Mainland Kalistan, known simply as Kalistan. Keep in mind that most references to "Kalistan" will refer to northeastern Seleya, while refences to "Ananto" will often refer to the island's empire, which included Mainland Kalistan for most of its existance. In terms of game relevance, all the history before 2039 (the year Kalistan was launched) is fabricated. After that point, it is based on game data and role playing, but details are still not clear until later. The earliest named head of state, for example, comes in 2111. Atlas This history makes numerous geographical refences. For additional information, see the following sources. Political Map of Terra Kalistan Seleya Physical Map of Mainland Kalistan Political Map of Mainland Kalistan Tribal and Vrassan Period (Kalistan, 1000 BCE-821 CE) Little is known about mainland Kalistan's history prior to the foundation of the Vrassan Empire and the arrival of Ikradonians. Archeological evidence seems to show that the natives of Kalistan arrived in a number of waves, originating in Artania via Likatonia. When the Ikradonians first arrived in the 400s, they survey indicated 13 tribes of what they called the "Kalii" between the Kali Rivers of the North (modern November River in Norstavan) and the South, and east of the East Wall Mountains. It is assumed they grouped these three tribes as one overall race because of racial and linguistic similarity, which is backed up by modern evidence. It seems that the oldest inhabitants of the region where the Proto-Kalii, who first appeared circa 1000 BCE, whose control over the whole region was eventually reduced to the most mountainous territories. This follows logically from evidence that the Montii, Mvii, and Tisvii languages are very similar and more ancient than their neighbors. The second group seems to have appeared around 500 BCE, and travelled over the Vrassan mountains to settle in the plains of Kalistan. This group was then surplanted by the third, or Lodamese, group, arriving around 200 BCE, with which they mainly assimilated. The exceptions seem to the be Iamaecii, who have the most Lodamese language, and the Borcii, Fvncii, and Clvptii, who don't show signs of assimilation with the Lodamese migrants. In any case, the Ikradonian histories give thirteen tribes existing as kingdoms in Kalistan c. 430 CE. Iamaecii (Jahmaikans), Fvncii (Funkistanis), Montii (Monteans), Vorassii (Vrassans), Cisterior Neverii (Narcomanians, Lower Neverans), Ulterior Neverii (Upper Neverans), (in Odufaray and Vrassa), Mvii (Granistanis, Bongistanis), Tisvii (Tzuh Kalistanis), Ierrii (Jerris), Borcii (Borkistanis), Clvptii (Kluptoons), Vlcivrrii (Ulshuristanis), Athosii (Athosians) While these tribes were independent in 430, many were under the influence of the powerful Vrassan Kingdom. Ikradon tried to establish colonies on the coast, but was repulsed by the Vrassans repeatedly, starting a lasting grudge between the mainland and Ikradonians. Records show that the kingdom had first been unified around 0 CE, and began to expand influence shortly after. Around 430, King Nosferatu began to militarily conquer or otherwise annex his neighbors, using the Ikradonian threat as justification. The Empire eventually annexed the lands of the Iaemacii, Fvncii, Montii, Neverii, Borcii, Ierrii, Clvptii, and Mvii, with strong influence exerted on the remaining tribes. The Vrassan Empire reached its height in 733, when it briefly conquered the Lindar Valley, before collapsing into civil war in 742 after the death of Emperor Ulrich the Great. While the Vrassan Emperor ceased to have any authority, the position remained in existance simply out of habit until 821, while warlords fought for actual control. The anarchy attracted the attention of recently independent Ananto, leading to a campaign in 821 that culminated in the sack of Razar, the Vrassan capital. In the wake of the victory, the Anantan governor Diogenes adopted the title of emperor, and began colonizing the Kalistani shore along with Vintalli. Natives on Ananto and Vintalli (Ananto & Vintalli, before 443 CE) Prior to Ikradonian colonization, Ananto and Vintalli were both inhabited by native tribes that had migrated from Indrala some time around 300 BCE. The Ikradonians identified the Daii and the Cvblii (Kubla) as the chief Anantan tribes, on the east and west coasts, respectively; and the Vintalii and Opii as the Vintalli tribes, respectively on the south and south ends of the island. Around 200 CE, Khan Nimbin the Great of the Kubla united Ananto under one monarch and built a large capital at Xanadu in the Alph Valley. The Kubla Khanate survived until it was conquered by the Ikradonians in 433 CE. Vintalli cultivated an advanced city state culture starting c. 300 CE, which survived until its conquest by Ikradon in 446 CE. Imperial Ikradonian Period (Ananto & Vintalli, 443-801 CE) Ikradon, one of the original Artanian seafaring empires, was in a tight spot in 400 CE, facing increasing competition from Englia (Dorvik), Kirlawa, Endralon, and Kundrati, and trouble on Terra Firma from Dundorfian barbarians and Deltarian threats just to the south. Seeking new colonies in unexplored lands, Emperor Anantus sent out expeditions into the waters past Seleya. The explorers charted Kalistan, Gaduria, Vintalli, and Ananto, and were followed shortly after by a large fleet of colonists and soldiers. The first colonization attempt was made at the mouth of the Neveras in 430, but was repulsed, forcing the colonists to land on Ananto. The Kubla empire was defeated in 443, allowing a full-scale colonization of the island. Despite it's distance from home, Ananto became a major colony of Ikradon, and was followed by Vintalli in 446. Aided by their prime location between Dovani and Seleya, isolation from rival Artanians, and abundant natural resources, the colonies prospered. The Ikradonians and natives bred together and generally lived peacefully, except for the occasional incursion when Ikradon tried to colonize the Vrassan mainland. Colonia Anantonia, located under modern Kaliburg, was established as the capital of the island, while the cities of Bvla (Beulah) and Lvxon became important commercial centers, while the old metropoli of Xanadu and Kubla faded. In Vintalli, Colonia Vintallia (Vintalligrad) was established as the capital, while Opis and Rana became colonial metropoli. Ananto and Vintalli's isolation proved very important when Dundorfians finally overran Ikradon in 801 CE, destroying the empire at home and leaving its colonies to be picked off by it's competitors. Ananto and Vintalli were so far out of the Artanian sphere that they were completely untouched by for the destruction, except for the loss of central authority, which was replaced by the two colonial governors. Ikradonian Devolution Period (Ananto, Vintalli, & Kalistan, 801-1033 CE) Though the Ikradonian Empire collapsed in 801, the golden age of Ikradon in Ananto and Vintalli continued under the unified government of their colonial governors. In fact, the freedom from paying tribute to Magrathea made the islands even richer than before. More than the previous period, 800-1000 is considered the Golden Classical Age of Ananto and Vintalli, during which the islands developed their own unique languages, cultures, and colonies. In 821, Diogenes, former governor and now king of Ananto took note of the collapse of Vrassa, and led a campaign to the mainland, culminating in the sack of Razar (the capital) in 805. Diogenes then declared himself the Emperor of Kalistan, as inheritor of the Vrassan throne (though the term "Floob" is Ikradonian in origin), and opened the coast for colonization. Not to lose a chance for expansion, Vintalli promptly did the same, even going as far as to declare itself heir to Vrassa. A war ensued, lasting from 828 until 847, when it was agreed that Ananto would colonize north of the Kluptoon, and Vintalli to the south. Ananto established a number of provinces up the coast which were refered to as Bathya. Vintalli established colonies from the Kali of the South north, which were known as Suldanor (individual colonies were Athosia, Lucid, Yoshimi, New Vintalli, and Dana). For the most part the natives were either pushed out of the coastal regions (as was the case with the Tisvii and Vlciurrii) or assimilated (as was the case with the entire Lower Neveran, Clvptii, and Ierrii tribes). The cities along the coast, notably Yoshimi, Fee, and Eshar, became extremely prosperous from trade with the interior, as did their island masters. Beneath the prosperity, however, the governments of the two empires became increasingly corrupt and unstable. A century year long war from 923 to 1010 finally resulted in both empires collapsing into anarchy. After decades of war, Beulah and Luxon emerged as successor empires on Ananto (both claiming the title of Floob), while Colonia Anantonia was leveled. On the mainland, a number of city states were established, most notably Fee (near modern Genderis), who mainly fought among themselves and against the natives. Vintalli fell into the same fractured state until it was conquered by Ananto centuries later. Beulah and Luxon would occupy themselves on Ananto until their were unified by Jorge I (of Beulah) in 1415. This period of a divided Ananto was very much of a dark age for the island, technology and culture not making any gains for nearly five hundred years. Odoronan Empire (Kalistan, 1033-1423 CE) With the collapse of the First Empire of Ananto in 1010, her colonies along the Kalistani coast found themselves essentially independent. The various trading cities quickly reorganized into city states and set about conquering more of the interior, not to mention eachother. The most successful of these was Fee, under the control of the Odorono dynasty, which by 1033 had conquered all the small Ikradonian states along the coastline between Eshar and Kluptoon (modern Odufaray). One notable exception to this was the Odoronan conquest of the Borcii, who fought for nearly a century against the Odoronans, and many of whom eventually fled the mainland and operated as pirates against Odorono rather than submit. This expansion stalled until 1060, when king Rufus the Terrible began a rapid expansion northward, conquering the remaining Bathyan city states, and in 1067 leading a campaign into the Neveras plateau to conquer the High Neverii and Vrassans. His capture of Razar in 1067, while not actually all that significant, allowed him to claim the title of Floob (Emperor) of Kalistan, and proclaim that the Odoronan Empire was the new empire of Kalistan. Following Rufus' death in 1071, the empire continued expanding, with a series of wars that culminated in Odorono controlling all the Vintalli colonies down to the Kali River of the South by 1110. This was topped within a decade when the Tze and Ulshuri tribes were brought under Odoronan lordship, which marked the height of the Odoronan Empire, with it controlling all of Athosia, Odufaray, Suldanor, and half of Vrassa and Neveras. Shortly after its Zenith, the power of Fee began to fade with equal speed. Dragged down by ruthless and oftentimes seriously mentally ill emperors, rampant corruption, an unpopular policy of only treaty Anantonese as full citizens and imposing Odoronan culture on their subjects made their rule increasingly unpopular, leading to almost constant revolts. To counter this, and fight an almost continuous war against Gorpistani pirates, even more ruthless tactics were used along with high taxes and conscription. While the empire mananged to maintain its borders until 1423, it was a weak shell, which fell after only one battle to Jorge I. Following its defeat the Empire was kept intact (as the Ananto-controlled Empire of Kalistan) and Anantan reforms introduced that made it a real empire again. While Odorono was a powerful Ikradonian empire, it was not a golden age in any sense for most of Kalistan, despite controlling almost all of it. The Odoronan economy was never very strong, being virtually blockaded by pirates and too heavily burdened with taxes and war. Most Odoronan emperors were also too busy with war to devote themselves to culture, save to building temples to their god Satan (who was made Christianity's evil counterpart by Ananto during its conquest, to help justify Christian Ananto's war and also explain Odorono's actions). The only part of Kalistan to prosper during the Odorono period was Fee itself, which was then levelled by Ananto in 1423. In fact, the cruel rule of the Odorono was so hated that modern Odufaray, which had come to be called Odorono because it was the well-treated core of the empire, changed its name to Odufaray after it fell and renamed its god Santa to help erase their memory. First Anantan Imperial Period (1423-1754 CE) Floobs (Emperors) of the First Ananto Dynasty (1412-1503) Floobs (Emperors) of the Cacarito Dynasty (1503-41) Co-Emperors of the First Anantan Republic (1541-1655) Floobs (Emperors) of the Second Ananto Dynasty (1655-1754) Schismatic Era (1754-82 CE) Anantan Emperors of Kalistan 1754-82 Vintalli Emperors of Kalistan Following the Peace of 1769, the operation of a split empire of Kalistan was worked out. The Reynolds and Montagu dynasties would be considered kings of Vintalli and Ananto respectively, and be co-holders of the Imperial Crown of Kalistan. Vintalli would rule the territories south of the Kluptoon, consisting of all of modern Gaduria, Athosia, and Suldanor, while Ananto would rule the north, consisting of Neveras, Odufaray, Vrassa, Norstavan, Andalay, and later Golavia (which was technically not part of the Empire, but simply a Montagu fief). Each king was to hold his own court in Vintalli or Ananto, but a united court was supposed to be held in Kluptoon to govern the Empire. In practice this was rarely done, however, and the emperors governed their halves as they saw fit, without much contact. Most importantly, however, free trade was maintained between the two halves of the empire. Second Anantan Imperial Period (1782-1907 CE) The Ananto Empire of Kalistan at its height under Credo the Bueno. The Empire is in dark blue, while its colonies are in light blue and its vassals are in various shades of orange. First Republican Period (1907-24 CE) Prompted by the utter failure of Floob Saccolito's North Seleyan War, and specifically the Anantan defeats on Vintalli, a full scale revolt began on May 2, 1907 in Ananto. Within a month, Saccolito was forced to abdicate, and a temporary government under John Hinkley was established. Hinkley made peace with Ikradon, Valruzia, Baltusia, Lodamon, and Gaduria with the 1907 Cease Fire, and stepped down after a constitution was drafted and ratified, to be replaced by the first democratically elected president in Anantan history, Norbert Vapid. While the new Anantan Republic had a democratically elected president (who served a 6 year term) and parliament, the right to vote only extended to Anantan citizens, and not to citizens of what was considered to be the empire, which had been reduced to Neveras, Vrassa, Odufaray, and Suldanor. Presidents of the Republic of Ananto Vapid's first move as president was to sign the Treaty of Clearwater, ending the war and ceding Dolgaria and Sekowo to Ikradon, Vintalli and Maligantos to Gaduria, and granting Baltusia, Andalay, Norstavan, and Rapulia independence. Besides overseeing the rebuilding and restructing of Kalistan, Vapid also saw Andalay, Norstavan, Rapulia, and Golavia ally into the Lodamese Confederacy. While this was a controversial issue, Vapid saw no point in entering a war again so soon. This stance caused him to lose the 1913 election to Hans Ananto, a jingoistic candidate who promised a return to the glory of the empire. Hans declared war on the Lodamese Confederation in 1915 (the First Lodamese War), saying that it constituted a violation of the 1907 treaty. While the invasion of Norstavan went well at first, Lodamon surprised Ananto by landing troops directly onto Ananto in early 1917. In response, Ananto declared himself floob, essentially disolved the republic, and declared martial law. This sparked outrage in the mainland, where a number of provincial governors declared themselves floobs, throwing most of the country into civil war, while fighting the Lodamese on two fronts. Self-Proclaimed Floobs (Emperors) of Kalistan (1917-24) Facing little challenge from a pre-occupied Hans, the mainland emperors set about eliminating eachother and expanding their control. Pickles set up a parliament in Genderis and conquered Neveras in 1918, then marched north to form an alliance with Lodamon to defeat Hans' army in Vrassa in 1921, before turning on Lodamon and routing their invasion force less than a month later. Reynolds built a new capital at Reynoldia, and was about to launch an invasion of Vintalli when he was attacked and defeated by Humpleburp, who then went on to defeat Magrito. Ignoring Humpleburp, Pickles launched her own invasion of Ananto in 1923, first expelling the Lodamese (1923) and then forcing Hans to abdicate and be exiled(1924). Having done so, she announced the formation of the Republic of Kalistan, which would empower all citizens of the empire, and resigned as emperor, only to be elected chancellor immediatley after. While the constitution was still being drafted, she also returned to the mainland to defeat Humpleburp and lead an invasion deep into Norstavan, forcing Lodamon to sign the Treaty of Migadon. The treaty recognized the right of the Confederation to exist, and of Kregon (until then a Kalistani vassal) to join, and gave half of the border region of Jahmaika to Norstavan and Kregon. Second Republican Period (1924-2184 CE) Once Pickles Ananto reunited Kalistan and made peace with Lodamon, she promptly abdicated as Emperor and established the Federal Republic of Kalistan. The FRK was remarkable as it was the first government in Kalistani history to represent all the provinces, Mainland or Anantan, equally. The FRK actually acted like an extension of Pickles' war-time parliament, since it was unicameral and based in Genderis, Odufaray. The constitution of 1924 also reduced the term of the president (who was renamed to chancellor) to 3 years instead of six, syncing up with the parliamentary term. In the first election, Pickles was elected almost unanimously. The early years of the Federal Republic were very peaceful, focused on rebuilding Kalistan's ruined economy and stance in world affairs. That changed when National Strength Party chancellor Klaus Jurgensen declared war on Lodamon in 1950 to try and recapture Jahmaika. The war was a stalemate, though Kalistan quickly cycled through four chancellors before Mucho Mango could beat the Lodamese back into their own territory and negociate the Treaty of Maligantos (1955), giving Kalistan the Jah Delta. This conflict was followed by another 45 years of peace, abruptly ended up the actions of Imperial Kalistan Party chancellor Wilhelm Siebenburg (2000-2020), a descendent of Hans Ananto who had been allowed to return from his family's exile in Dundorf because of a communist uprising. In 2011, Siebenburg attempted to launch an international counterrevolution, but the lack of international support led to his eventual withdrawal in 2014. Siebenburg was appointed Prime Minister in 2020, not an unusual occurance until that point, but one which he claimed made him Emperor. Siebenburg's reestablished empire was short lived, however, as an overwealming opposition overthrew him within a week and exiled him to Deltaria. For a list of fictitious (Pre-2039) Presidents of the Federal Republic of Kalistan, see this article. Imperial Restoration Period (2181-2317 CE) Modern Era (2317 Onward) Category:Kalistan Category:Seleya Category:History